


He Tops

by MissLee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2 am idea, Crack, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: This is inspired by an old post on tumblr from a blog you'll find if you google 'this boy is a bottom'. I can't take credit for the joke here because it's not mine I just wanted to put it into context."Sherlock Holmes you are a pain in the arse."





	He Tops

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

Really he'd been awful all morning; in fact it was just getting ridiculous now and John was very much nearing the end of his tether. 

They'd been dancing around each other for weeks now. The sexual tension entirely out of control and the man had been going to inordinate lengths to amplify it even further. 

Sherlock had made tea that morning, an unlikely turn of events indeed. It soon became apparent, however, that it was just so he could taunt John by sticking his arse out when he leant on the counter waiting for the kettle to boil. 

Next it had been his 'accidental' dropping of a case file as he made his way from the kitchen to his chair which prompted him to ever so slowly bend over and then wiggle his hips an almost imperceptible amount as he straightened himself back up again. His behind had been virtually level with Johns gaze the whole time as he observed from his armchair - likely a strategic move. 

If that wasn't enough the little breathy sighs and light groans and hums as he read the file and sipped his tea were really the things that did it. 

"Sherlock Holmes you are such a pain in the arse." 

Without missing a single beat Sherlock lowered the file and leaned forward slightly to say, "Come now John, we both know you'd top." 

John very nearly spat out his tea. 


End file.
